<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Late Nights and Long Drives by Of_stars_and_moon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457819">Late Nights and Long Drives</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_stars_and_moon/pseuds/Of_stars_and_moon'>Of_stars_and_moon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pynch prompt week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Book 2: The Dream Thieves, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Ronan Lynch, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Missing Scene, POV Ronan Lynch, Pining, Pining Ronan Lynch, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:27:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_stars_and_moon/pseuds/Of_stars_and_moon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Ronan Lynch had seen Blue Sargent, he was jealous of her. So, when he found out that they fought, technically, he should have been glad.<br/>But he wasn't. Actually, he was the opposite of that. Because no matter how much he disliked seeing Adam with Blue, seeing him sitting here, looking dejected like that, was worse.<br/>(After Adam argues with Blue, Ronan takes him for a drive to comfort him.)<br/>Day 6- Missing scene</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam Parrish/Blue Sargent (mentioned), Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pynch prompt week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>TRC/ CDTH Prompt Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Late Nights and Long Drives</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The last missing scene! I love pining and worried Ronan comforting Adam hence this happened. Tw: Implied/Referenced child abuse<br/>Thank you to @okay_pretender for beta reading this &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Since Ronan Lynch had seen Blue Sargent, he was jealous of her. </p><p>The first time they saw her at Nino's and Adam kept glancing at her till Gansey noticed and went to talk to her, Ronan ignored it. He ignored the discomfort in his chest, the way he suddenly felt angry. Because so what if Adam liked her? It wasn't a big deal. It didn't fucking matter. </p><p>The first time he saw them hold hands, he felt like something was burning deep in his heart, turning everything to ashes and leaving only anger in its wake. And he clung to that anger, because it was familiar. He was used to the anger, and it was easier than the gut-wrenching feeling that came along when he saw Adam's hand, the hands that he had spent hours memorising, interlocked perfectly with someone else's. </p><p>He knew it wasn't just anger burning through his veins when he saw them, it was also jealousy and sadness and numerous other emotions that Ronan fucking hated. </p><p>So, when he found out that they fought, technically, he should have been glad. </p><p>But he wasn't. Actually, he was the opposite of that. Because no matter how much he disliked seeing Adam with Blue, seeing him sitting here, looking dejected like that, was worse. </p><p>When Ronan had come over to St. Agnes some minutes ago, the first thing he had noticed was that Adam looked more tired and down than usual. It could have been due to the fact that it was pretty late, but something had told Ronan it wasn't that. And he was right. Because when he asked Adam about it, instead of brushing it off like he always did, he just quietly stated that he and Blue had argued. </p><p>Now, they both sat on the small mattress—Ronan on Adam's good side— and Ronan asked, "What happened?" </p><p>"Gansey paid my rent, so I was angry about it and I ended up arguing with Blue." </p><p>Ronan should have known he would be angry about this. And deep down he did, but as soon as he had got the letter, he knew what this meant for Adam; extra hours at work, skipping meals, worrying about this all the time, killing himself instead of asking for help. </p><p>And Ronan didn't want that, so he had thought paying the rent would help. Maybe he should have been more subtle. </p><p>"God, I hate being angry," Adam mumbled, mostly to himself. </p><p>"Well, that's not something that can be stopped," Ronan stated. </p><p>"I don't want to be like him," Adam admitted, staring at his hands. </p><p>Ronan didn't even need to guess who he was talking about. He still remembered that night, driving away and seeing Adam fall down, stopping the car without a second thought, anger and fear flooding in him, and finally being able to punch that son of a bitch, Robbert Parrish. And he remembered the days before that, the bruises on Adam's face, his long sleeves hiding the rest, the winces and grimaces, the flinches at a sudden loud sound. </p><p>Ronan Lynch would kill Robbert Parrish if he could. He hated the damage he had done, physically and emotionally. </p><p>Ronan was never good at comforting people, but for Adam Parrish, he could try. "Being angry is okay," he said, staring at the opposite wall. Not looking at Adam made it easier to say this. "And letting out that anger doesn't mean you're becoming him. It's just being human and feeling things." </p><p>Adam was silent for a while, probably thinking over Ronan's words, before he said, "I don't like letting the anger out, though. I don't like fighting." </p><p>Ronan was never good at complimenting people either, but for Adam Parrish, he could try that too: "Well it's impressive how good you are at controlling your anger then." Then, trying to lighten the mood, added, "Fighting is fucking cool." </p><p>That seemed to work as Adam snorted, shaking his head with a small smile. "Just because you like fighting doesn't mean everyone else does." </p><p>"Well, boxers and wrestlers do," Ronan replied, then hummed thoughtfully. "Hmm, maybe I should become a boxer." </p><p>Adam let out a short laugh at that, and that felt like one of the biggest accomplishments to Ronan. "Please, your ego doesn't need more inflating." </p><p>"My ego is perfectly fine, thank you very much," Ronan said, smirking, and then stood up. "Come on." </p><p>"Where?" </p><p>"We're going for a drive," Ronan replied and held out his hand. </p><p>Adam looked apprehensive at first but, he held Ronan's hand and let him pull him up. </p><p>Ronan didn't let go immediately, wanting to savour the feeling of Adam's calloused skin against his, the way their hands seemed to fit perfectly.</p><p>He stepped back and walked towards the door. "Let's go." </p><p>They sat in silence as Ronan drove, the only sound the blaring music of the car. Ronan occasionally stole glances at Adam, who was staring outside the car, face illuminated by the passing streetlights. </p><p>After driving for some time, Ronan stopped the car near a store. "Wait, I need to get something," he said and got down from the car before Adam could say anything. </p><p>He went to the store, bought what he was looking for and walked back to the car, handing the packet to Adam through the passenger's side window. </p><p>"Ronan, are those... ice-creams?" Adam asked, his laugh following Ronan as he walked around to the other side of the car with a stupidly relieved smile on his face. </p><p>He schooled his expressions before opening the door and sitting in the car. "Yes, Parrish, they are. They are said to be good when you're feeling shitty and they are tasty, so…." </p><p>"Fair enough," Adam said. </p><p>Ronan knew he was thinking of the cost, wanting to repay him, but thankfully he didn't say anything. This was the thing about helping Adam, he didn't see the help as friendship or love, but instead as charity. And it drove Ronan crazy. Because he wanted to make Adam's life better, and if he had the means and chance to do that like the rent, why shouldn't he? Why couldn't Adam let them help him for once?!</p><p>But Ronan knew that it was important to Adam, so he didn't say anything. And he had learnt that the best way to help was pretending he wasn't helping. Like buying a large pizza at Nino's and saying that he couldn't finish it all ("Fuck, why is this pizza so large? Help me, Parrish.") leaving his jacket or hoodie at St. Agnes on cold days so Adam could use it if he wanted, driving around his work to show that "coincidentally" he was there at the same time and giving Adam a ride home, so that he won't have to bike. </p><p>These were small things, but they helped, and that was something. </p><p>Soon they reached the outskirts of the town, and Ronan stopped the car, got down and sat on the roof. Adam followed suit and held out one cup to Ronan, who took it, skin tingling where their fingers brushed, and then pointed towards the sky. "There aren’t many street lights so you can see the stars clearly here." </p><p>Adam looked up and breathed out, "Oh, yeah. They’re beautiful." </p><p>They were sitting close, their shoulders brushing, so Ronan felt Adam inhale deeply, before the other boy asked, "You come here often?" </p><p>"Sometimes," Ronan answered, giving a casual shrug. That wasn't true exactly. He came here almost everyday. Whenever he missed the Barns, after races, after fights with his brother, whenever things were too much. This made him feel closer to the Barns, the fresh air free of the dust and pollution of the city, the numerous stars unmarred by the city lights, the silence not disturbed by the hustle and bustle of people. </p><p>This place always made him feel relaxed, and he hoped it would do the same for Adam. </p><p>It seemed to work; when Adam spoke again, his voice was lighter and Ronan could hear the smile in his voice. "This is nice." </p><p>Ronan turned towards him and was stuck for a moment by the moonlight catching on his face. His blue eyes looked softer like this, his smile more free and joyful. Ronan was hit by the desire to close the gap between them, to know what that smile would feel like against his, to hold Adam's hand in his properly, to make him smile and laugh. To make him happy. </p><p>He averted his gaze, shaking the thoughts away. This is stupid, he told himself. He likes Blue. He doesn't like you. You're just a friend. You only brought him here to make him feel better. Not to make everything worse. </p><p>"Yeah, this is," he agreed quietly. Adam shifted slightly and the back of his hand brushed Ronan's, making his heart jump in his throat. </p><p>His ice-cream was melting, but he didn't care. He didn't move his hand. Not until Adam shifted again and the warmth of his hand was gone. Then Ronan quitely ate his ice-cream, and apparently melted ice-cream fucking sucked. But he didn't care much about that. </p><p>Adam was right. </p><p>This was nice.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you guys enjoyed that! Reviews are really loved!<br/>And you can find me on Tumblr<br/><a href="https://of-stars-and-moon.tumblr.com/"> "here"</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>